1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
High performance, high speed and small sized electronic systems have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. In response to such a demand, various semiconductor package techniques have been proposed. For example, methods of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a semiconductor substrate to mount them in a single package or methods of stacking a plurality of packages have continued to be developed. However, these methods may have some disadvantages such as that a total thickness of the package increases or adhesive stability between the semiconductor chips (or the packages) degrades. Meanwhile, diverse manners to prevent external moisture or contaminants from being introduced into the package have also been developed to improve the reliability of the semiconductor package.